Dark Souls and Broken Bones
by Masked Psycho
Summary: A monster lives in a ThunderClan warrior... a demon. This story will tell you about the clan massacure. Do you dare read to learn what really happened? The Warriors never seem any thing like this coming...
1. First Kill

**Clan Massacre is a story inspired by many horror movies I have seen and a little by a story I read called _Cleavepool's Revenge_. I do not own wairrors or any idea for deaths in this story. This is also a story from a sick part of my mind... so this will be an _M _story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

A white she-cat walked though the deep woods, on one side a pine forest lie and the other a blank fled of grass. In front if she keep walking would be the lake, and behind her would led her to the camp. The she-cat stopped in mid steep. One fore paw off the leafy ground. Her eyes narrowed as a strong, anger vice spoke in her mind. _Kill them! Kill them! It's not like it matters if one cat dies, now dose it?_ The vice asked, sounding almost like a soft whisper. _But it never seems to stop at one, now dose it?_ The white cat asked back. _Then why not kill them all? _Came the reply. _Cause it's a bad thing! _The she-cat shuck her head, then closed her ice blue eyes. When see did she was looking at a cat that looked almost like her but the eyes where a bright amber. The black and silver spots on top of a snowy white pelt.

"Why? What have the clans done for you? They never wanted to to join them... so why not punishes them for that?" The over cat said then added "It's not a bad thing when all the others want you to die, now is it Silvernight?"

"No... I don't know" Silvernight said, ears flat.

"Kill one, then will see" The unnamed cat said.

Silvernight, knew who would go. The ShadowClan leader, Blackstar. He had hated her from the time she joined ThunderClan. She was not clan born, but born a of loner and a rouge. That made her unwanted and not **GOOD **enough to be in any clan. If she where to do as that cat says then she should start with him. It seem that luck was her side, when she saw the ShadowClan leader walking alone. A cold smiled found it's way onto Silvernight's face. As fast as a snake, she moved over to the ShadowClan leader hitting him on the back of the neck. A shock gasp came from the tom before he was out like a light. Moving fast the she-cat rolled in some of the ShadowClan sent mark to hide her own sent. Then she dragged the leader to a twoleg box. She knew how to read twoleg and saw that it said _Power Box_. Silvernight smiled and lied down the tom and went to find something to hold him down. Then she saw some wires, they would be good. She padded over to then to see the spiky wires. _Yes that will do. _Silvernight thought then went to place it around the leader. She made sure it wasn't lose, even got so fair to make it cut though the skin. She toke one end of the wire and tired it around a close by tree. There was three ends, one she put on the end of a another wire, she saw twoleg us on their monsters. When Silvernight was about to put the over end of it to a part of the power box, the ShadowClan leader opened his eyes.

"W-what do you think your doing!" Blackstar yelled trying to get free of the wires only helping them go deeper into his skin. One close to cutting off his paw, blood oozed out of the wounds. Some so close to the bone that you could almost see them.

"This is your punishment..." Silvernight whispered before she put the other end of the wire to the power box. She jumped off as a shot of small lightning went from the box. It then went though the wires to the ShadowClan leader. A silent yell came from Blackstar as he fried to death.

It was that day when Silvernight went back to camp she asked Firestar to change her name to Darksoul. She left the body of the ShadowClan leader where it was, no one would know who did it.

That night went Darksoul went to her nest in the warrior's den to get a good night's sleep, Brambleclaw padded over to her.

"Darksoul, what happened to your eyes? I tgought they where an icy blue? How did they become amber?" The clan deputy asked.

"Maybe it just came with age or time?" Darksoul shrugged, before lying down in her nest.

In her dream she saw herself, the one with ice blue eyes. The real owner of the body was now the ghost. Like what hade happened to Darksoul.

* * *

><p><strong>To any Blackstar fans, I like the guy to but he can be a jurk. So seeing as he hates nonclan born cats and the killer is nonclan, then this seems right. And I won't be working on this a lot so yeah... :P<strong>


	2. The Truth

**Chapter 2**

"You lied to me! You only wanted to take over!" The cat with ice blue's wailed.

"Yes... I did. Do you even know who I am? Don't you even remember me?" Darksoul asked, keep so calm it made her look alike shiver with fear.

"N-no... I don't" The other cat stammered.

"Silvernight.. I am- or was your sister" Darksoul smiled seeing the look of shock and fear in Silvernight's face.

"Then what happened to you" Silvernight felt herself ask, she then felt that she didn't want to know.

"I'll tell you..." Darksoul purred darkly and started to speak.

"Many moons ago are mother and father where out in the woods. Mother was kitting and father was there to help her. You where the first to be born. Father cleaned you up and lied you by our mother. Then when I was born, father started to clean me as well. But when I let out my first mew, I but into his throat. Shock by the attack he started to shack his head. By the time he got me of, I reaped out his throat. But when I hit the den floor, it killed me. I was to week to live from how strong our father throw me off his neck. When I got up again I saw you and mother. She had eyes wide with shock and didn't know what to do. I knew I was dead, then I saw my body then looked at you. We looked the same, and I wasn't ready to give up. I padded over to you and morphed my soul into your body. But till now I lived as a ghost, not yet dead, yet not alive. I knew what had to be done to take over your body, but it never work till now... Once you saw Blackstar I toke over, it was me who killed him, for you would never follow out with it." With that Darksoul awake in the warrior's den. She would kill again, and no one will stop her. Not even her week sister.

* * *

><p><strong>The mother and father will stay unnamed, maybe cause I can't think of a good name for them XD<strong>


	3. Jaw Ripping

**This time it Squirrelflight, now I killed her for a resone that has to do with Darksoul's own death. You can guess if its Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, or Brambleclaw who kills her cause it's one of them XD Anyway this death is from SAW and you will see more deaths from the SAW movies as they are my fav horror movies... well next to Jeepers Ceepers**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Darksoul's plan was in a go, with Silvernight out of her way she could kill as many cats as she wanted. The idea made the she-cat smiled, and soon started to think of her next victim. Firestar? No, it would draw to muck attention. Mousefur? She was old and would die with out my help. Leafpool? It would have been a idea if she had an apprentice. Squirrelflight? Yes... she would be next. _What fun should I have with her? _Darksoul thought as she left camp. Then the idea came to her, and what a fun idea it was.

When everything was ready Darksoul padded over to the dark ginger she-cat.

"Hey Squirrelflight want to go hunting with me?" Darksoul asked, she remembered the day Squirrelflight had come back to camp with three kits. It was her and Leafpool who had taken them back to camp. Squirrelflight had said that she had given birth to the three, but Darksoul didn't buy it. She had a feeling that the dark ginger she-cat wasn't their mother.

"Sure" Squirrelflight said, breaking Darksoul's thoughs.

"Alright you go ahead, I tell Brambleclaw we're going hunting" Darksoul smiled.

The ginger she-cat nodded then headed out. She waited by the old twoleg nest, till everything went black. Squirrelflight awoke to find a wired thing around her muzzle and lower face. She looked up at a shadowy cat, eyes a burning amber.

"The device you have on you is a tool, if you do not find the pull switch in time it will rip her lower jay off" Squirrelflight was sure who it was, but she knew it was ThunderClan.

"One more thing. Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit aren't your kits are they? Oh, and don't worry I won't tell anyone" The cats said.

"No... Their not mine" Squirrelflight said, but it didn't come out so clear.

"I see, your time starts now" the cats said and soon was gone from sight.

Darksoul had hidden as he watch the ginger she-cat claw hopelessly at the device try to find a way to remove it. But within a 30 minutes the device came in. It happened in the blink of an eye as the device split Squirrelflight's jaws open and ripping the bottom jaw clear off. Darksoul smiled, this time she didn't need to clean off blood, and she hadn't said a word to Brambleclaw about going _hunting_ with Squirrelflight.


	4. Iron Maiden

**Well this time around I used an medieval torture devices. This came out really well and I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Darksoul walked the border shared with WindClan, she had plans for a WindClan tom. That one tom that has been at the heart of so much pain and anger in ThunderClan. This tom would pay for what he did, but that wasn't really why Darksoul wanted to kill him. It was odd, she really wasn't fully sure why she wanted to kill him she just wanted to. The white she cat narrowed her bright amber eyes then left the border and went to the tunnels, she knew then well due to that fact that she had hidden her _tools_ down there. As she walked to the tunnel that opened up into WindClan territory she waited. She waited till she saw the light brown pelt of the WindClan warrior. He was with two warriors, Crowfeather and Whitetail. As soon as the other two warriors weren't looking Darksoul grabbed and dragged the tom into the tunnels. He struggled till she hit the tom's head on a stone close by, she then dragged him all the way to where her tools where.

When Onestar awoke he was in almost full darkness as the only light that came in was shining from what Onestar could see a small hole in front of his eyes. It was a bright light, it was very dim as if he was somewhere that light could hardy get to. Then he heard it, the sound of paw steps. Fear came over the light brown tabby tom as he tried to turn. Then his fear grow. He couldn't move! Hard walls in front, behind, and to, and both sides.

"Onestar. You must be wondering where you are. Well your underground, do your clan-mates know about this? Most likely not" A voice said, one that once was soon much like any others voice now had a demonic sound to it.

"Who are you!" Onestar screeched unable to keep the fear from his voice.

That's when he seen his captor's eyes. A bright amber that was as could as ice.

"My name? My name won't do you any good..." The evil voice had answered then added "You won't last that long and even though your a nine lived leader, what I will do to you will take all the those lives away faster then you can say 'mouse'."

The fear grow and grow in Onestar and soon toke over him as he tried in vain to get lose. He need to get away, if only he could see where he was putting his paws! That was when the amber eyes where gone and the paw steps started once again. _Where is that cat going!_ Onestar thought, he was sweating now. Breathing came in fast gasps then it was over. Something had come out from the floor, going throw him like claws throw an enemy's pelt.

Darksoul's eyes glowed as she saw the blood slowly deep out of the bottom of the iron maiden. She was standing by a switch, the one she had pulled to end things. She didn't need to hide the body, all she needed to do was big a hole and put it there. When she was done and had gone back to camp, she stopped to hunt. She caught four mice and had used that as to why she had been missing so long.


	5. Spanish donkey

**Haven't work on this in... forever XD... so anyway injoy ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Darksoul lie in a tree close to camp, it had been almost a moon since she last killed. She knew she had to stop for some time, the clans where ready for her at that time and now that things had calmed, the white she-cat was ready to kill again.

The sound of paws steps snaped the white she-cat out of her thoughts. She looked to the forest floor and saw a ginger pelt, she knew it must be Firestar. The leader had been on edge since ShadowClan and WindClan told the others about one missing cat and Blackstar's death. They first thought it was someone from ThunderClan till Firestar told them about Squirrelflight. The thought of killing the ginger leader was still in Darksoul's head and she knew it was time. Firestar was growing old and Brambleclaw would make a good leader. _And I know just how to kill him... _a crul smile came to Darksoul's face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Firestar was patroling the territory, everything seem well and it had been two moons since the death of one of his kits. But Ferncloud had taken care of Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw. The three had been said when they heard of their mothers death.

The ginger tom shock his head, this was no time for thinking of the past. He needed to make sure the territory was safe for his clan-mates. But soon darkness over came his sight.

When Firestar opened his eyes he was shocked to find only darkness, then pain over came as the sharp scent of blood came to him. He was lying a something that was narrow down on both sides making a point that the ginger leader was lying on. Panic made his heart speed up as he found out his eyes where clawed up.

"Hello Firestar..." A voice said, fear made it sound like that of a monster and he couldn't think to scent who the cats was.

"Who's there! What do you want!?" The ginger tom demanded as he swang his head around wildly.

"What do I want? No one's ever ask that..." The voice seemed a bit shocked but then add with a crul snarl "I don't want anything but to kill."

The ThunderClan leader was about to open his jaws to speak but soon felt something get placed around on of his forelegs. It was pulled even more down into the sharp point a cry of pain came from his lips. Then something was placed around his back leg making the sharp point cut into his stomach and he could fell the blood starting to slide down the sides of what ever he was on. Then as something was placed around his other foreleg he felt the point go deeper coming close to his intestines and other inereds. The blood was now coming out faster and faster, the ginger tom felling the darkness of losing a life. Then when he came to her felt the same pain as when he did when he died.

"It seem not even StarClan can heal you..." The voice purred coldly.

XXXXXXX

It had taken some time but Darksoul had killed Firestar. The ginger tom had three lives left but the wounds she had given him wouldn't be healed by StarClan. That made it that much better.

The white she-cat had washed her paws and had done some hunting on her way. She cought a shrew, but it was just the begining of leaf-dear and there wouldn't be any good hunting for some time.

* * *

><p><strong>In this part I uses another torture device known as the <strong>Spanish donkey<strong>. I used Firestar cause he was the only character in my mind... so yeah .**


	6. The Mask

**Chapter 6**

It was moon-high and Darksoul was lying awake in her nest. It had been a few days after she kill Firestar and the clan give up on tying to find the ginger leader. Leafpool had gone to the Moonpool to see if the ThunderClan leader was dead and to the shock of the clan he was. Sandstorm had joined the elders, after losing one of her kits then her mate she look almost as old as Purdy. Dustpelt and Ferncloud now keep an eye on the pale gigner she-cat to make sure she was alright and the clan had sent Brambleclaw out to get his nine lives. It was that time when Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Cinderpaw became warriors. Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart. The two kits Icekit and Foxkit where made appernties late because Firestar wasn't around, but when Bramblestar came back he give Foxpaw to Hollyleaf and Icepaw to Whitewing, he also made Hollyleaf his deputy. Ashfur and Bramblestar had also become close friends after Firestar and Squirrelflight's death, the gray tom had become friends with the new leader. Darksoul knew that if Squirrelflight was still alive that Bramblestar would of picked her as his deputy, but to surprise of the clan the new leader picked Ashfur. _It's nice to see that ThunderClan has a good leader... but I still might kill him... _Darksoul thought as she looked around camp. She knew what she would do to her next victim, but she wasn't sure who she would kill. _Sandstorm? No... _Darksoul thought. _Not yet_... _Lionblaze? No, no.. he never losses a fight... Cinderheart? Yes... that one sounds good. _Darksoul smiled, a crul smiled on her face. She knew just what she had to do.

"Hey Cinderheart!" Darksoul called as she padded over to the new warrior.

"Yeah?" The gray warrior asked as Darksoul padded over to her.

"I came across something cool and I was wondering it you wanted to come cheek it out with me." Darksoul answered.

"Sure thing! Can we take Hollyleaf with us?" The gray tabby she-cat asked.

"I don't see why not." Darksoul purred.

Darksoul wait as Cinderheart ran over to the black she-cat known as Hollyleaf and then came back.

"I found some rabbit dens, I thought it be a good idea to catch so the clan has some pray." Darksoul meowed when the two new warriors padded over.

Hollyleaf give the with she-cat a nod before they headed out of camp. Darksoul lead the way to one of the many tunnel openings.

"This was on of them, Hollyleaf why don't you stay here well I take Cinderheart to the other one." The white she-cat purred.

"Alright." Hollyleaf smiled as Cinderheart and Darksoul padded off.

The two she-cats walked till they where close to another tunnel opening. This one was on the way to the lake.

"This is it." Darksoul meowed as they came to the opening of one of the tunnels.

"You go on ahead, I'll look around and see if the rabbit is around." Darksould smiled.

Cinderheart smiled back then started into the tunnel. Well Darksoul waited for some time before going in after her.

* * *

><p>Cinderheart walked for some time, she couldn't see where she was going and had thought of turning back, but when she did she found herself even more lost.<p>

Cinderheart blinked open her eyes, she haddn't remebered closeing them to start with. But when she did she felt something around her neck. Useing her paws she felt around the whatever was around her neck, it felt cold and his was havy.

"I see you have awoken..." A dry and cold voice spoke.

Cinderheart's eyes grow wide with fear as the voice spoke again, "I place one of my _tools _around your neck, it's like a mask. But this one has claws within it that will go through you skull."

""W-why a-a-are you do-oing th-h-is!?" Cinderheart managed to get out, fear over taking her.

"You have four minutes to take of that mask before it closes..." The voice said, as if Cinderheart had never spoken.

Cinderheart then started to try and claw all around the mask, trying to get it off. Fear making her move faster and faster, but also making her blind to the botten behind her left ear. The when the time was up, the mask closed, curshing Cinderheart's head with the sharp spikes.

* * *

><p>Darksoul watched as the gray tabby she-cat fell to the ground, unmoving. The white she-cat smiled to her self and padded out of the tunnel, then when she was back out in day light she went to hunt. Lucky for her she caught a rabbit and meet up with Hollyleaf who had also caught one.<p>

"Where's Cinderheart?" The black she-cat asked around a mouth full of rabbit.

"I don't know, she migt of gonen back to camp." Darksould shurged.

* * *

><p><strong>If you CinderxLion fans hated me for like IcexLion well your gonna hate me more XD anyway this death was from Saw 2 I believe. Anyway, Lionblaze dosen't kill Darksoul, this is in between eclipse and long Shadows and Lionbaze hasn't had a known cursh on Cinderheart till OoTS... so there you go .<strong>


	7. The Stretcher

chapter 7

Darksoul paced around the old twoleg nest, her amber eyes narrowed, her mottled white, silver, and black pelt spiked up in the anger she allowed to show. In the mist of her anger she ran her claws across a nearby tree, she knew ThunderClan was waiting for another warrior to go missing and had warned the other clans of what had happened. Then an idea clawed its way into the murderous she-cat's mind, then lips curling in an insane smile padded to the tunnels. She had found a tunnel that leads all the way to RiverClan territory, at first the mottled she-cat was not sure if she would need to exterminate someone from RiverClan, although with everything that has been going on, like that they're where increased border patrols from WindClan and ShadowClan, also ThunderClan and it had taken some time till Darksoul was able to get back to her killing. Darksoul froze when she smelled the fishy scent of RiverClan, she knew that the RiverClan warriors felt safe on the far side of the lake as most the murders happened in ThunderClan. Their in for a surprise! Darksoul thought darkly.

* * *

><p>A mottled gray she-cat drowsily made her way around RiverClan territory, she had just gone out on a hunting patrol and was just taking a walk. She had heard of the killings incidence in ThunderClan, most of the warriors were skittish on account of they did not know if the murderer would try to attack RiverClan.<p>

"I hope we have nothing to worry about." Dapplenose muttered to herself.

Just then she scented something, she knew it was a cat. A she-cat, but it smelled so strong of pine nettles, as if who ever it was had rolled in a pile of them. Then as she turned around to follow the scent Dapplenose felt claws in the back of her head and soon everything went black. When Dapplenose opened her eyes again she saw she was underground. Looking to her sides she saw that all her paws were being slight pulled by something cobweb like thing.

"It's good to see you have awoken..." A cold voice said.

Dapplenose looked around, she saw that she was in a small underground cave, there was negligible little to no light coming from a small hole in the she-cat tried to move her head to bite at the things tied around her paws when she felt something pull around her neck.  
>"There is no point in doing that and there is no way out..." The bitter voice insulted as if it could discover Dapplenose's thoughts.<br>"What do you want with me!" The RiverClan she-cat demanded.  
>"I want to exterminate you." The voice explained delivering shivers down Dapplenose's spine.<br>"Bu-" Dapplenose began but was cut off by the voice.  
>"Good bye..."<br>Dapplenose felt the both her hind legs and forelegs being pulled, stronger and stronger. The more it pull the greater the pain became till one of her hind legs broke and a foreleg got dislocated. A shriek of pain left Dapplenose's mouth, and as if in reply whatever was around her neck begun to chock her. It was like this till everyone of her limbs was torn off, abandoning her body with blood spilling out and before long the RiverClan warrior bleed to death.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm... Hehehehe, start plaing a head with the cats that are killed in this story, next will be Ashfur. Oh, and Ashfur fans, I am a fan of him to but I can't kill just chatacters I dislike... and no I don't hate Dapplenose :P<strong>


	8. Burned

chapter 8

Darksoul silently made her way out of camp, the she-cat's next victim had just left the hollow. She had just thought what she would do to said cat when she saw it. A death that almost went with its name.

* * *

><p>A pale gray tom stop when he had gotten to the tunnels, he had seen Cinderheart go into on along with Darksoul. Then when Cinderheart did not come back and Ashfur had a felling that Darksoul knew more then she told the clan. It was not only Cinderheart, Firestar ThunderClan's former leader had gone missing alone with Squirrelflight, Onestar from WindClan, and from Ashfur heard from ShadowClan Dapplenose from RiverClan also went missing. Although It was known that Firestar as well as Onestar had been murdered, as the leaders where now Bramblestar and Ashstar.<p>

_Everything has gone down hill_... Ashfur thought felling pity for the warriors that have been pale tom shook his head, he needed to find those lost warriors so their Clans could honor them. Even if that meant going into the darkness of the tunnels, but what Ashfur did not know was there was a pair of amber eyes watching him from afar.  
>Ashfur toke a deep breath and slowly made his way into the narrow tunnel opening. Panic almost over toke him as the darkness seemed to swallow him, but Ashfur made himself move forward. Ashfur came to a stop when a dim light started to grow brighter.<br>_Is this a way out?_ The pale tom wondered, but as he got closer he saw that the light was coming from a hole in the roof, allowing some light from the moon and the stars to enter the underground cave. There was also a river that went though the middle of the cave, most likely making its way out to the lake. That was when something caught Ashfur's eye, it was something held between the cliffs that bordered the stream. It looked as if it could hold a full grown warrior and must of just been placed there.  
>"It seems someone has found my toys..." Ashfur heard a voice.<br>"Did you think you could fool everyone Darksoul?" Ashfur snarled.  
>The pale tom turned around and glared at the mottled she-cat.<br>"You murder!" Ashfur spat.  
>A strongly insane smile came across Darksoul's face as she said "Your next..."<br>"Silvernight! Snap out of it!" Ashfur snapped.  
>Darksoul froze, eyes changing from amber to Ice blue. She looked at Ashfur and said with mournfulness filled eyes "I'm sorry...", then her eyes became amber once again. Darksoul snarled and ran at Ashfur driving him off his paws and pinning him to the stone floor. Then she bite down hard one the back of the pale gray toms scruff and dragged him to the thing between the two cliff sides. She placed him in the middle where he was tied down. Darksoul jump to the far side of the cave then looked over her shoulder.<br>"Silvernight will not save you, she no longer has influence over this body." Darksoul dark voice said.  
>Soon the pale time started to feel warm, then slowly start felling hotter and hotter till he scented fire. Somewhere on the tom's back was burning. The flames started licking hungrily to his belly fur. Ashfur started screaming and yelping in pain as the flame slowly consumed him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* Four more chapters then this story is done<strong>


	9. The Furnace

chapter 9

Darksoul curled up in her nest, she had a long day. She had been helping Leafpool and Jayfeather carry herbs back to camp, she had also gone three hunting patrols. The mottled she-cat had little time to think of what she would do to her next victim. Darksoul let sleep over come her, where she found herself in the same clearing ever time she slept.

"This will not last forever Darksoul! They will find out." Silvernight's voice was hear, but the ice blue eyed mottled she-cat was not seen anywhere.

_Let them find out, not like they scar me!_ Darksoul thought dryly. The she-cat blinked open her amber eyes, it was still midnight. Then with a sigh Darksoul heived herself out of her nest and out into the camp clearing. That was when she noticed Leafpool, the tabby and white she-cat was peacing around the clear deep in thought. Darksoul did not bother to walk up to her. Darksoul watched as the tabby and white she-cat slowly made her way out of camp, giving a nod to Mousewhiske who was a grad. Darksoul padded over to the dirt place well Mousewhisker was not looking then made her way out of camp. Darksoul follow Leafpool for some time, till they came close an opening of the tunnels.

XXXX Leafpool's POV XXXX

Darkness fell over Leafpool as if she had fallen asleep, and for a few heart-beats she believed that was what happened. Till she opened her eyes and say that she was still in darkness. There are a faint light a head of her. Leafpool tired to get up, whatever she was in had a low roof preventing her from standing. Placing her paw to her right then her left she thought that she was enclosed in some kind of rock. Leafpool was afraid, she knew she could crawl out.

Then after a some time of crawling she saw a pair of glowing amber eyes far ahead of her. Leafpool did not speak a word, she had a felling that this was the one that put her in here. Leafpool tired to scent whoever it was that, but could over the strong smell of death.

"I wonder how long you will last..." A voice said.

Leafpool did not have time to wonder what it was talking about before the end of the small cave burst into flames. Leafpool's eyes grow wide in alarm as the fire slowly made it way over to her. _Need to get out!_ Leafpool thought as she started crawling to where the amber eyes where. She could move very fast in the small space, and that made her think the fire was coming faster then she could move. But she finally came to the end, placing a paw to what she thought was open she hit something hard and cold.

"What!" The tabby and white she-cat's shirked as she started to slam her paws to the what was blocking her.

Whatever it was start to crack, almost like ice. Leafpool keep slamming her paw desperately trying to get out, but the fire was creeping up on her, singing her tail.

XXXX Darksoul's POV XXXX

Screams of pain came from the furnace as the hungry flames consumed Leafpool. Darksoul had left after she heard the first scream of pain and made her way back to camp. Going back to her nest she layed down, but did not sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Three more chapters, next is Crowfeather. Anyway Leafpool is a fav character of mine :1 and this death came from Saw 2<strong>


	10. Nibble Pit

chapter 10

It had been almost a moon since Darksoul killed Leafpool and the mottled she-cat was getting restless, but she had to get her next trap ready. Darksoul had waited till half moon till she started to dig a pit in the tunnels and it had taken long then she thought to get the other things she needed. She also had to keep up with patrols and other clan matters and she thought it was a good thing that she was not going to pick another ThunderClan warrior.

"Darksoul where are you going?" The mottled white, gray, and blue-gray she-cat turned around to see Bramblestar.

"I'm going to see if I can find Leafpool." Darksoul answered calmly.

The dark brown tabby warrior looked at Darksoul with narrowed eyes for a few heart-beats then nodded as he said "Don't take to long."

Darksoul had agreed to be back before sunset, and that was all the time she really needed anyway. Normally Darksoul would lay and wait for her next victim but she had already had him chained up. She picked out a WindClaw warrior this time, not cause she was bored of kill ThunderClan warriors but to change things up a little. Darksoul could not help but laugh at how mouse-brained everyone had been and how no one has found her put yet.

XXXX Crowfeather's POV XXXX

It had been three sunrises since Darksoul locked up in the tunnels, he had little to eat and did not know what the ThunderClan she-cat had planed for him. The sickling felling that he was not going to make it out if this alive had come crashing down on him the day before when he heard Darksoul digging. Crowfeather did not know what the she-cat had in mind for him but he knew it could not be anything good.

"Greetings Crowfeather..." The dark gray tom heard the voice of Darksoul as she slowly made her way into the caves.

The she-cat grabbed part of the chain that was tied around Crowfeather's forepaw and dragged him over to a pit. Then with a push Crowfeather fell into the hole where he was instantly stabbed up sharp two-leg things. Crawling around only made things worst as more and more of whatever was in the hole dug into his belly, flank, shoulders, and legs. Every now and then the tom would let out shrikes of pain.

"You will not last that muck longer... if you want I could end your life now and stop the pain." Darksoul's cold voice said, and soon Crowfeather saw the outline of the mottled she-cats head and saw her amber eyes starring down at him.

Crowfeather did not say anything but he knew that Darksoul knew what he wanted and soon the she-cat cut a vine that held something above Crowfeather's head. Whatever it was crashed down on top of the WindClan warrior killing him within a few heart-beats.

XXXX Darksoul's POV XXXX

The mottled she-cat only ended Crowfeather's life faster cause she was running out of time and by the time she got back to camp it was sunset. She told Bramblestar that she had not found anything that might say where Leafpool was and then she joined her clan-mates unaware of the cold look she got from Lionblaze.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sigh* two chapters left! The next cat up will not die cause someone stops Darksoul in time to save himher ;D Oh and this is a idea came from the movie saw :3**


	11. Fall of a Dark Soul

chapter 11

It was midnight and the same day Darksoul had killed Crowfeather and the mottled she-cat was ready to kill again. This time she followed a gray tabby tom, his sightless blue eyes looked all around him as if he knew the murderous she-cat was following him, and he very well might. It was cloudy out as if the warriors of StarClan knew what was going to take place.

Darksoul follow Jayfeather till they got to the old two-leg nest, the gray tom sniffed the air as if looking for something then went to his patch of herbs. Darksoul had a felling this was where the tom was going so she set some traps. Jayfeather sniffed the herbs then as he lifted his head Darksoul toke her time to attack.

XXXX Jayfeather's POV XXXX

Claws tore at the blind tabby's flank as a pair of paws pushed him to the side. Jayfeather had been waiting for the attack to strike, this was after all part of the plan. Getting to his paws the blink medicine cat ran to his right, running around pits and other things the attacker had placed around them. This was also part of the plan, to lore the killer into its own trap.

Jayfeather ran and jumped from side to side and by the sounds of it the attack was still trying to set of any of the traps on themselves. The slow moment around the traps became fewer and fewer till they stop all together. The two keep running till Jayfeather hard a shrike of pain, he knew who it was by now. Darksoul. Then slowing to a stop the blink medicine cat turned his gaze to where the mottled she-cat lay.

"Nice moves..." Darksoul snarled then sneared "Do you think a few wounds will stop me?"

"No, but I will!" Jayfeather was not at all shocked to hear Lionblaze's voice, after all the golden tabby had helped with the plan.

"Whe-" Darksoul started but was cut off by Jayfeather.

"You wheren't playing attention to anything but me, you would not of notice Lionblaze even if he was right behind you."

XXXX Lionblaze's POV XXXX

The golden tabby give his brother a nod then turned his gaze to the mottled white, gray, and blue-gray she-cat. Anger burned deep inside the tom as he thought of all the warriors she had killed. Then before the tom could shink his fangs into her throat her eyes became an ice blue and fogged over as they closed.

"Let her go. She's Silvernight again." Jayfeather sighed as he padded over to the she-cat and sniffed her wound then added "It's deep. She won't be able to move that leg ever again."

"What do we do? What if Darksoul comes-" Lionblaze did not get to finish when a large fox burst though the undergrowth. It's eyes a bright red as it glared at the three warriors.

"If's not that easy." The fox snarled in a way the cats could understand.

"Darksoul..." Jayfeather stode guard over Silvernight as the fox stepped closer.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" The fox laughed coldly then glare as it added "That body was weak."

Lionblaze did not have time to think as he throw himself at the fox, claw at his face, flank, and chest. The two fought for what felt like moons still the fox place a paw in a vine like thing. Then tying to get out got it's hind paw trapped in the same way. Darksoul's eyes grow wide then the vines started to pull, slowly ripping her in half and then as she lay in a pool of blood she glared at the golden tabby warrior before give one last snarl. Then it was over, Lionblaze made his way over to his clan-mates. Jayfeather was cleaning Silvernight's wounds.

"She'll have to say the night here, we'll take her back to camp in the morning." The blind medicine cat sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Only one chapter left, anyway Darksoul is gone. She was killed alone with the fox.<strong>


	12. The End

chapter 12

It has been almost three moons since the killer Darksoul was defeated. Silvernight now lived in peace, but still feared the day that this might happen again. The mottled she-cat had lost the use of her left foreleg and now helped in the nursery with new queens and doing a few apprentices jobs. Silvernight had soon become close with the warriors Spiderleg, Thornclaw, and Lionblaze.

Spiderleg always back her up whenever someone from other clans, or outsiders tried anything. The same went with Thornclaw, who would come see her everyday. Lionblaze at first was uneasy with her and Silvernight could not blame him. There has not been one day that went by that Silvernight wished she could bring back all those Darksoul had killed, to heal all the pain the cold warrior had caused.

Spiderleg made his way back inside the nursery, a pump vole in his jaws. He placed the pray next to the mottled she-cat's paws.

"How are you?" The black tom asked, licking in between the she-cat's ears.

"I'm fine." Silvernight answered taking a bit out of the pray then pussing it over to the tom so he could have a bite.

Spiderleg toke a bit then Silvernight and so on till the vole was gone. They did not talk for some time, then Daisy made her way into the nursery. She gave the black tom a nod then trued her blue gaze to Silvernight.

"You should rest more. You know those kits will be here any day." The brown cream she-cat said, her eyes full of worry.

"Daisy's right. I'll let you rest and I'll let Thornclaw know how your doing." Spiderleg smiled then left the den.

Daisy lay next to the new queen and the two started to talk.

"I hope the same thing that happen to me doesn't happen to my kits." Silvernight's ice blue eyes were lit with worry.

"I'm sure they will." Daisy said warmly.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is done :D<strong>


End file.
